pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Mind of the Dead
Plants vs. Zombies: Mind of the Dead is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. This game is a sequel to the award-winning games Plants vs. Zombies ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released for PC on Friday, October 12, 20XX. In this version, the player battles zombies in a more story-driven variant of the franchise. Summary The Game takes place around 2 years after PvZ2, and canonically should also take place during the Great War (Garden Warfare I). You as the player are tasked to complete some missions for the Leaf Section, an subdivision of L.E.A.F, where you will fight and protect locations of Suburbia in a bunch of new ways that you wouldn't expect you too needed to do. Game Icons Logo1.0.png|Icon of the 1.0.0 Verison to 1.0.3 (Current Icon) Game Information Gamemodes Most of the gamemodes in this entry of the game are remakes of old gamemodes and are all categorized under Mini-Games, Puzzles and Survival. * ADVENTURE ** Adventure is the core basic of the game. It will be more thoroughly explained down on the page. * [[Mini-Game Mode (PvZ:TmotD)|'MINI'-'GAMES']] ** Minigames are fun, small modes that are unlocked as you play the game. If you compleate a Mini-Game you will be rewarded with a Trophy *** Bowling some heads '(Wall-Nut Bowling *** '''Massiver '(Massive attack) *** '''The cheif's court (Cheif Hunt) * PUZZLE ** Puzzles are a series of levels that are more challenging. Like Mini-Games, they are unlocked as you play Adventure. *** I, Zombie (I, Zombie I - X Trophy) *** Vasebreaker '(Vasebreaker I - X Throphy * 'SURVIVAL ** Survival is a mode where you will have to survive a set number of waves and get to repick plants on the way. *** Surival Home (Easy, 5 Waves) **** Survival Home (Normal, 10 Waves) **** Survival Home (Hard, 20 Waves) **** Survival Home (Expert, 25 Waves) **** Survival Home Endless *** Survival Graveyard (Easy, 10 Waves) **** Survival Graveyard (Normal, 20 Waves) **** Survival Graveyeard (Hard, 25 Waves **** Survival Graveyeard (Expert, 40 Waves) **** Survival Graveyard Endless * OTHER ** Piñata Parties ** Zen Garden Achievements Achievements are a system in PvZ:TmotD that keeps track of your big accomplishments. You can also competitively compare your scores with those of other people. Adventure Mode Areas Plants Main Article: ''Plants (PvZ:TmotD) Hard mode plants wont be linked to Symbol Code * A * means that the Plant is a Coin Premium Plant in the Store * '''Plant is unlocked through Hard Mode' * ~ = Plant is noctural (sleeps during the day) * Plant won't have a page linked to it Zombies ''Main Article: ''Zombies (PvZ:TmotD) Hard mode zombies dosn't appear here Symbol Code * ~ = Zombie only shows up in specific gamemodes * ! = Zombie has multiple itterations Trivia * When appearing, a Basic, Conehead, buckethead, brickhead and Wave Announcer zombie have a chance to spawn female instead of male. * This game introduced Hard Mode which can be accesed when finishing the area, and it limits the amount of sun that falls, adds health and speed to Zombies and generally doubbles a lot. * This game brought back the pre 1.7 PvZ2 Map into the game Category:Game Category:PvZ Category:PvZ1 Category:PvZ2 Category:Style Category:PvZ:MotD Category:Games